Conventionally, a technique for providing a vehicle driver with image data captured as surrounding environments of a vehicle by plural cameras which are installed at the vehicle is known as a technique for assisting a parking of the vehicle. A technique for correcting the captured image data depending on an operation of the vehicle in a case where the image data is provided to the driver is proposed. In addition, in order to easily recognize the surrounding environments, a technique for generating bird's eye view image data indicating a ground around the vehicle in an overhead view is proposed.